Surprises and Confronatations
by Aussieflower
Summary: Sequel to back to the past, but can be read alone. Rose and 10 move on from Jimmy and land in Cardiff, meeting an old aquaintance and making new discoveries. A surprise in in store for them all: Could Rose be ...pregnant?  Rating may go up.  Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! So here is the promised sequel to Back to The Past. I already have a vague plotline, but be warned...If you want a huge, action packed, scary and thrilling episode that involves all of the characters fighting aliens, then you have the wrong story. Like I said in my previous story, this won't be an action story, but more fill in chapter type story. Hope you enjoy it anyway.**

_**This is a sequel to back to The Past, but it can also be read alone. The main things are that, like in BttP the 10th Doctor and Rose are a couple. Rose has been raped by her old abusive ex Jimmy Stone, and she and the Doctor have finally managed move on from that. Just as the TARDIS leaves the powell estates, Jack comes running and just misses them.**_

**Main characters: 10, Rose, jack and the Torchwood team, and possibly Pete an Jackie.**

**Notes: This happens after Doomsday, but jackie is still living in the original universe because her refusal to leave Rose. The parallel Pete is also living with her.**

**Disclaimer: I However much I pray, beg and scream i cannot own Doctor Who. I wish i did.**

**Prologue**

A blue box. Just wheezing out of existence. Barely a shadow.

Not many people would have seen it. The perception filter would have hidde the sudden materialising affect. And the sudden disappearance. People could have walked past the blue box everyday and not have noticed it. They wouldn't have noticed it fading into thin air either.

But he did.

A man wearing a heavy backpack, with a fizzing jar containing a hand in it. Dressed in a long RAF coat from world war II. And running. Running so hard.

He just missed it. One second he was sure he could make it and the next second he was standing on the very spot, the police box gone. Drifting somewhere in the vast expanse of time and space.

Jack bent over, gasping. Just because he was immortal now, didn't mean he could run like a champion athelete. He had just run a marathon. And he had been so close.

He cursed, his disappointment evident. To think, had he been a second earlier he would have made it.

He fished the jar out of his rucksack and checked it. It no longer glowed, it was no longer warm, it just stayed still in the liquid, suspended. Almost like it was mocking him.

The world was cruel.

******DW*****

He returned to the rift in Cardiff two days later. Angry, slightly bitter, but most of all extremely disappointed. The cheers that greeted him as he entered the Torchwood hub via the invisble lift did not reflect his current mood at all.

„Jack!" Gwen squealed when she saw him, and rushed over to hug him , hard. He smiled softly and kissed her head. „Hey" he said. „Did you miss me?"

„Course we did, you twat!" Gwen laughed. „We had no idea when you would finally come back. Did you takeof those things in London? I still don't get why we couldn't come with you."

„Yeah, London is taken care of" Jack said, trying to sound as bright as possible. „I didn't get there in time, but the problem already went away. They took care of it".

„Well we should tell everyone you're back" Gwen said and went to call Owen, who was ordering pizza.

Jack nodded and went to his office, to put the hand away. He needed to cheer up. Didn't want his team asking too many questions.

He put the hand back on the shelf and emptied his rucksack. Then he sat down on his chair and looked through all the files someone had left on his desk.

There was a knock on the office door. „Come in!" called Jack, pasting a smile on his face. Ianto stepped in. „Hello Jack" he said.

„Ianto" jack greeted, brightening up just slightly. But Ianto still saw the pain in his eyes.

„You didn't find him, did you?"

Jack nodded, all pretense of cheeriness gone. Only Ianto knew about the Doctor. Well, he had known about the Doctor, seeing he had worked at Canary Warf, but he also knew how Jack felt about him and about some of the travels he had been on with him and Rose.

Ianto pulled Jack in for a hug. Jack took comfort in the gesture. He needed consolation and comfort.

„You should go and say hi to the others" Ianto finally said. „Or I can tell them that you're tired and that you'll see them tomorrow. They are going to go home soon."

„Nah, I'll go down" jack said, following ianto out of the door.

He took one last glance at the hand as he left the office.

It was still mocking him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :D**

It had been a month.

A month since jimmy had caught up with Rose, raped her and abused her all over again.

A month since the Doctor had helped her heal.

And now she had moved on.

She was happy.

There had been hard moments of course. Seeing Mickey at Torchwood I and losing him again. Nearly losing her mother to cybermen and then to the parallel version of her father. Almost losing the Doctor.

But now, everyone was happy again. Pete and her mother lived happily in a house in London and Rose could visit them anytime.

More importantly she had fully moved on from Jimmy and everything between the Doctor and her was back to normal.

****DW***

„Rose!" The Doctor's voice echoed through the TARDIS as he called for his companion. He sighed when there was no answer. „Desperate times call for desperate measures" he muttered to himself, and switched the megaphone system on. He had put this system in a while a go, and it served its purpose well. „Roooooooooose" he called once more, his voice now a lot louder, and to be heard in every single room in the TARDIS. He was sure he heard a groan come from one of the rooms on the lower deck (extra time lord senses and all) and smiled to himself. He turned around as he heard Rose enter the console room.

„Do you always _have _to do that?" asked Rose, attempting to let irritation colour her voice and failing miserably. She couldn't help but smile at the Doctor's antics.

He laughed. „Yup" he said, popping the p. „You're impossible to find otherwise".

„Did you try actually _looking_ for me?" Rose questioned, fairly sure she already knew the answer.

The Doctor looked surprised. Rose giggled.

„I did call for you" he said, in an attempt to defend himself.

Rose simply rolled her eyes.

And I called for you for a _reason"_ the Doctor added. Power levels are low. We need to go to Cardiff and refuel. That okay?"

Rose smiled. „Yeah, course...as long as we won't have to hunt down slitheen again."

The Doctor smiled and hugged her. „We won't." Then he paused. „Hopefully".

„I wish Jack could be with us again though" Rose said, sounding wistful. „I miss him".

She felt the Doctor stiffen, just for a second. But it was enough. Rose straight away knew that there was something he wasn't telling her.

„I did always wonder, what exactly did happen to Jack, Doctor?" she said. The thought of Jack had crossed her mind when she finally woke up from Satellite 5 but the Doctor had just regenerated and her mind had been to busy to focus on wondering where Jack was. When she asked the Doctor later he had said he was busy rebuilding the planet. It had often crossed Rose's mind that Jack wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye to her, but she often let the subject go. Now she realised she really ought to have thought more about it. Well, maybe after the TARDIS was refueled, they could go and see Jack. They owed him that much.

„Doctor" she spoke up, almost tentatively. The Doctor liked avoiding the subject of Jack alot, so she wasn't quite sure how to voice the subject. He let her go, keeping her hand in his and looked at her questioningly. „Yes Rose?"

„I was wondering, after we've refueled, could we go and see Jack?"

She felt it again. He was holding her hand, but he twiched it suddenly, almost as if he wanted to clench his fist. And this time she saw the way his eyes darkened slightly. Definitely hiding something, she thought.

He averted her gaze. „Doctor?" she said again. „Anything you want to tell me?"

„Not really" he said.

„Right" Rose huffed. „Anything you don't want to tell me but should?"

The Doctor looked at the floor. „Out with it" Rose said. When he didn't react Rose spoke more gently. „Doctor please. We promised eachother we wouldn't shut eachother out. So don't do this. Please."

The Doctor looked at her, and suddenly his eyes were sad. He swallowed. „Okay" he finally agrred in a quiet voice. „But I think we should sit down".

Rose nodded and followed him to their bedroom. If he wanted her to sit down, then it was something he definitely didn't want to tell her.

****DW****

„_You what?" _ Rose cried, completely shocked. She stared at the Doctor who was currently hanging his head.

„I abandoned him" he said again. „I know I shouldn't have but..."

Rose simply stared. But the Doctor and Jack had gotten along. They had been friends. Sure, the Doctor might have been a little irritated about Jack flirting with anything that moved, but that was no reason to leave him stranded in the year one hundred two hundred. The Doctor she knew wasn't like that.

„Was there a reason?" she finally managed to say in a small voice.

She heard the Doctor take a deep breath, as if he was about to start talking, but there was only silence.

„Doctor" she prompted again, this time in a stronger voice. He looked at her, and this time his eyes showed pain.

„Tell me" Rose said. She was angry, but wasn't trying to show it. She tried to ignore the nasty little voice in her head that was wondering whether or not he had done this to Sarah-Jane and the other comapnions as well. Simply left them stranded somewhere. No. The Doctor had to have a reason.

He finally spoke. „He died" he said. „The Daleks got him."

Rose's eyes grew wide. But that meant-

„But Jack is still alive" The Doctor added, and then realised how stupid the sentence had probably sounded.

Rose shook her head, now completely lost.

„Jack is immortal. When you absorbed the time vortex Rose I tried to make you let go of it. But you wouldn't. You saw yourself as a bringer of life and to prove that point to me, you brought him back to life. But you brought him back permanently. And that's why I left. Other than the fact I was regenerating, I had this feeling. Jack is a fixed point in space and time. And to Time lords that just feels wrong. Like a irrational fear you have of something as a child. So I ran away".

„Its my fault" Rose whispered. „All my fault. I did that to him. And I'm the reason you abandoned him. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

„I knew you would blame yourself. And I didn't want you to have to think about that." He hugged her. „I'm so sorry Rose."

Rose nodded into his chest, a tear spilling and making its way down her cheek.

„Thank you for telling me" she whsipered, almost clinging to him.

„After we go to cardiff, i promise, if you want that is, to find him and explain everything to him. And apologise. The TARDIS can search for his bio-signature".

Rose nodded. „Let's go". She said.

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. I admit I was a little disappointed with the number of reviews, and would like to thank jollyroger1 for the positive feedback. I won't be posting the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews.**

Normally a particular wheezing sound in Cradiff would have attracted a very handsome man's attention and he would immeadiately have come running from the Torchwood headquaters, all else forgotten. This time however, no one came.

The Doctor swung open the door of the TARDIS and looked out. „Cardiff!" he announced. „Definitely 21st century, probably sometime in...hhhm, July 2009? " One year since Canary Warf then, he realised.

Rose came out after him, her make up applied again, but with tear stains still on her cheeks. The news about Jack had really shocked her, and she felt extremely guilty. The fact that she had made Jack immortal was bad enough, but the fact that she had never thought about him enough to insist to know what happened sooner almost made her feel worse. She had done exactly what the Doctor did to some of his companions, she decided.

She had thought about Jack, and she had loved him, but she had blocked him off somewhere in the back of her head. And now she felt horrible.

Seeing Cardiff again also made her miss Mickey. She had treated him horribly as well, she thought. He had been so sweet, so caring and adoring and helped her heal after her first incident with Jimmy, and then she had just disappeared for a year. That wasn't actually her fault, but still.

And then she had just left him there again, always waiting for her, just hanging on to that thread of hope that she would come back soon. But she barely ever did. When Mickey finally got the courage to ask her if she loved the Doctor when he regenerated, she had been unable to answer him. Yes, she had loved the previous Doctor, all leather and big ears. But now he was gone and Rose wasn't sure what her feelings towards him were anymore. But she definitely wasn't in love with Mickey...that had passed. But she couldn't say it. So she leaned into him and burrowed her head in his neck for a hug, deciding that sending him mixed signals was easier, even if it was going to hurt alot later.

And Jack. Jack who had caught her as she fell through the sky during the Blitz, Jack who had charmed her and made her feel like a giggly teenager again, Jack who loved her, but was like the big brother she had never had. She had left him too.

The Doctor immediately saw the guilt and sadness etching itself all over Rose's face and gathered her into a hug. „Not your fault" he whispered to her, trying to comfort her. Rose was extremely passionate about all things and her conscience would definitely be putting up a very hard fight when she thought something was her fault. She was a bit like him in that respect.

„But Jack and Mickey" she managed to say, having difficulty controlling her voice. „Last time I was here, I just left Mickey and Jack so soon after that..."

„Rose, you made your choice and Mickey knew that." The Doctor answered.

„He felt happy in that universe and is having a fantastic life. You didn't make Jack immortal, Bad Wolf did. So please stop blaming yourself."

Rose looked up at him, beautiful big brown eyes swirling with gold. She nodded, and let him hold her for a bit. „Come on" she said after a while and smiled. It was a teeny weeny smile, but it was still a smile and meant she would be okay, at least for now. He smiled his 2000 watt grin at her and took her hand. „Let's go and explore!" he said, and pulled her off towards the bay.

****DW****

The TARDIS only needed about 6 hours to refuel, the rift had been fairly active in the last few weeks. The Doctor and Rose spent that time walking around, eating ice cream and simply talking. It was nice to have some peace and quiet. Rose went shopping (and the Doctor went with her, simply because he would follow her everywhere), she got a new dress and he even bought new converses. He also bought several newspapers, to see if anything fishy was going on, but everything seemed fine. Together they went to a restaurant (but Rose didn't eat that much, claiming she was feeling a little dizzy) and had a water fight (it was summer time, after all.) They were walking around the main square, holding hands and laughing, looking like any couple, when they heard shouts and people running. They turned around and dashed towards the noise, but by the time they had reached the place, it had gone and everything seemed normal again. Shrugging they turned and walked around the corner, away from the Roald Dahl Pass.

****DW**** 

Jack ran with his team as they fought to keep the weevil under control. A few had come up from the sewers and were causing some trouble. Fortunately, Torchwood handled the situation before it got into the news. They were making their way into the Hub, Ianto at the ready with another stunner, but just as they reached it the sedative wore off and the weevil thrashed madly, trying to get a bite out of Owen. Jack shouted for Ianto, Tosh shouted for the stunner gun and Owen screamed at the weevil, telling it to keep its teeth off him. Jack shouted at Owen to shut up and Gwen finally got the Weevil under control. They heard people running to them and Jack saw a blonde haired woman say something, so they immeadiately disappeard into the run down tourist office and got into the Hub just in time. Owen and Gwen went to take care of the weevil („at least Janet will have a playmate" Gwen said) while Jack changed his clothes (one of his shirts had blood on it) and decided to get some fresh air and walk around Cardiff for a bit. He stepped on the invisible lift but it wouldn't work. He stamped his foot in frustration, the invisible lift _never_ broke down.

„Something is jamming it Jack" Ianto said walking over. I don't know how its possible, but you should take the other door and check it out."

Jack nodded and grabbed his coat. He didn't know what was jamming the lift either. No one could possibly put anything on the perception filter, they couldn't see that part of the pavement. It must be alien somehow.

He ran through the office and into the cool night air. It had been very warm during the day but the temperature was rapidly becoming cold. He tugged the military coat tighter around himself and walked over to the pass.

The sight before him made his heart stop.

**Thank you for reading guys, and please review. Remember, at least 5 for the next chapter. Your reviews inspire me to write.**

**Laura xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you very much for the reviews!**

A blue box marked police.

Just standing there.

Nothing special.

Passers by didn't notice it, they threw it no second glance.

But he did. He just stood there and stared. He was so close.

All the answers, apologies and explanations he needed were right there.

Jack ran.

And stopped.

He could swear the TARDIS was giving off some sort of humming sound in his head and he felt himself retreating. The sound in his head was not pleasant.

He walked back a few more steps, keeping his eyes on the TARDIS the whole time. Behind him people were walking, laughing, simply enjoying their evening. But Jack didn't notice them. They didn't exist for him anymore. Only the TARDIS did.

That is, before he actually bumped into a woman. He immediately turned around to apologise, ignoring the TARDIS for a small amount of time. The woman he had bumped into was fairly short, with blonde hair covering her face. She was wearing a purple jacket and jeans. He caught her just before she fell and helped her up. „Whoa, are you okay? I'm sorry!" he said immeadiately, smiling at her.

She put a hand up to wipe some of the hair that was covering her face away. „Yeah, yeah, don't worry about-"

They both gasped as they finally got a proper good look at eachother. Their eyes grew wide.

„Oh my god!" she whsipered.

„Rose?" he asked, also whispering. He couldn't make his voice do anything else. His whole body seemed to have gone numb.

She nodded, a huge smile breaking out across her face. „Jack" she said, and then he was hugging her, swinging her around and laughing. He couldn't remember when he had felt more happy before.

He was thrilled hearing her laugh, seeing her smiling, feeling her there in his arms. And then he simply couldn't take it anymore. He swooped down and kissed her. And she kissed him back. She was so happy.

She finally tore her mouth away from his when she heard footsteps beside her. She let Jack go and went over to the Doctor, noticing he was standing some steps away. He stood stiffly, his jaw tensed. He looked like he was ready to run at any moment.

Jack looked to see why Rose had broken their hug. And saw him...finally finally after all these years, he saw him standing there. He took a deep breath. „Doctor" he greeted, his tone suddenly a little colder. The memories of his abandonment hit him, and although the person who had abandoned him had looked different, Jack knew exactly who the man standing before him was.

„Jack" The Doctor said, also tense.

„Good to see you" Jack started out carefully, not wanting to show his anger yet.

„And you" The Doctor answered back, taking a small step back. Jack raised his eyebrows.

„No good running away from me this time Doctor, the TARDIS is here, beside me."

The Doctor looked up and the expression in his eyes immediately made any bitter feelings that Jack had disappear.

The Doctor shook his head. „I am not running away Jack." He told the captain. „And I am so so sorry for that. I really am. But you're wrong."

„Gee, thanks Doc. Thats exactly what I have been waiting centuries for to hear".

He heard Rose gasp and stare at him at the mention of centuries, but concentrated on the Doctor.

„That's not what I meant Jack" he said. „I meant...you're wrong. A fixed point in time and space. Someone who can never die. I'm a Time Lord. Its instinct. The way I'm edging away from you...I'm not running away, or at least not trying to. Right now my instinct is telling me to get away from here as quickly as I can. Its like a irrational fear children have when they're little."

Jack nodded, trying not to feel any hurt at his words. He understood, at least a bit.

„And I am so sorry for abandoning you jack. I knew, I knew the second you came back to life what happened, but Rose was dying, I was regenerating and after that...I was a coward and I never went back. I am really honestly sorry."

Jack gaped. This apology far exceeded what he ahd expected to hear. The previous regeneration would never have admitted such a thing. He nodded slowly, and suddenly something struck him. „Wait, Rose was dying? I thought you sent her home?"

He looked at Rose and saw that tears were making their way down her face. „Rosie!" he said immeadiately, using his old nickname for her. „Rosie, what's wrong?"

„It was me Jack" she finally said. „I did it, I cursed you with eternal life. I didn't want to, I swear, I had no idea that I was bringing you back for good. I just..." she trailed of, sobbing. Jack put his arms around her.

„Hey" he said. „Don't cry Rose. I don't blame you. I could never blame you".

„You have more than enough reason to" Rose said back.

Jack simply shook his head and wiped the tears off her face.

„We should talk" he told the Doctor, smiling slightly. „It seems I'm in the dark about a lot of things". Seeing the Doctor still looked slightly uneasy, he stopped. „That is-if you..." he trailed off.

„Naaah, I'll be fine" The Doctor said, taking Rose's hand. „Come on. Not in the TARDIS though. The ship is just as prejudiced as I am." He laughed slightly and Jack smiled, marvelling how much the Doctor could change with regeneration.

„It's okay, I know a place." He said, and led them to the Torchwood Headquarters.

***TW***

Meanwhile, 4 very shocked Torchwood agents just finished watching the CCTV footage from the Roald Dahl Pass, with absoulutely gobsmacked looks on their faces.

**Finished. I feel extremely guilty, because I really should be studying right now, but I ignored everything and just decided to write this chapter...oh well...I spose I can deal with a B occasionally...**

**I want at least 7 reviews, guys. Thank you!**

**Laura xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to avoid confusion: Pairings: Rose/ Doctor (a couple)**

**Ianto/ Jack (a couple, but not really telling anyone yet)**

**Gwen/Jack (attraction on Gwen's side)**

**Tosh/ Owen ( attraction/love on Tosh's side)**

Gwen had just come back from Janet's cage, having put the weevil (that Owen decided to call James-solely because everyone insisted they call it Owen after him), when she found Ianto staring at the CCTV feed from the Roald Dahl Pass with an interested expression. She walked over. „What's going on?" she asked Ianto.

„The invisible lift is jammed" he told her. „And Jack's gone to see what's jamming it."

„Oh" Gwen said, sounding surprised. „But that lift _never_ jams...its technology is far too superiour for that, and there can't actually be anything on top of it..."

„That's why Jack has gone to check it out. It must be alien somehow."

„What's alien?" Owen asked, poking his head around the corner and chewing on a slice of greasy pizza. He came and stood next to Gwen, also looking at the screen with interest.

„We don't know" Ianto replied again and sighed when Tosh walked over. Luckily, Tosh had been close by the whole time and ahd gotten the general gist of the conversation, so Ianto didn't need to explain it to her as well.

She stood next to Owen, all of their eyes glued to the CCTV screen, wondering what could be jamming their lift. They watched as Jack made his way across the pass and saw him stop in his tracks, frozen.

„Whats wrong?" Gwen cried immediately. „Do you think the alien froze Jack somehow or something? Should I go up there or-"

„I think he's fine Gwen" Owen interrupted her. Jesus, Gwen really had it bad for Jack, he thought, slight annoyance seeping through him. „Look he's moving" he pointed out, but couldn't help and be worried a bit. Jack seemed to be staring at something and walked as if hypnotised. They watched as he slowly reached out a finger, and suddenly they saw it.

A blue police box. That was weird, they hadn't noticed that before.

„Where did that come from?" Tosh said in some surprise. It's like it's been there all along, but we haven't noticed it."

„I think that is what's jamming our lift then" Owen said. „Strange, definitely expected something more sinister or...alieny than a police box."

„I dunno, looks pretty ominous to me" Gwen said, a small smile playing on her lips.

„Yeah, but come on" Owen answered. That's a proper police box from the ninteen sixties. I mean..."

„Do you think it came through the rift..in time I mean, not space. „Tosh said. „That explains why its on our lift".

„I think Tosh is right" Gwen said. „What do you think Ianto?"

Everyone turned to look at him, he was the only who hadn't spoken so far. But Ianto looked the same way Jack did, eyes wide and staring.

„Ianto?" Tosh asked sharply. „Ianto, whats wrong?"

„The box" he murmured to himself, almost unaware of the others. „The blue police box...but that means that _he_ has to be here somewhere!"

„What are you talking about cofee boy?" Owen asked, not understanding how a police box could unsettle Ianto that much. Ianto didn't answer, he simply watched the CCTV feed, without blinking. He didn't want to miss a second.

Gwen realised she wasn't going to get an answer out of Ianto anytime soon, so she, Owen and Tosh all continued watching CCTV. They saw as Jack slowly backed away and bumped straight into a woman. „Ohhh, she's hot" Owen said. „Lucky Jack." He smiled at the monitor and missed Tosh's frown and look of disappointment.

They saw Ianto's shoulders stiffen slightly as he saw the woman and heard him gasp. They all watched, transfixed, as the woman and Jack seemed to recognise eachother. They watched as Jack picked the woman up, swung her around and kissed her. Owen heard Gwen hiss under her breath and saw the unmistakeable look of jealousy and slight anger in her eyes. He himself was extremely confused. Who was this woman...woman, or girl actually. She barley looked to be out of her teens. Jack kissing someone was nothing new, but Jack just randomly picking her up like that and swinging her around was. Jack didn't betray those type of emotions a lot. And the expression on his face...Jack looked so very very happy.

„Who the hell is that?" he heard Gwen say, but didn't bother to answer. Instead he focused on Ianto, who seemed to know the girl. Ianto stood still, almost unnmoving as he focused on the screen. Owen took his example and watched as well.

A new man made an appearance, and they saw Jack's expression change to one of coldness and control. They couldn't hear what either one was saying, but they could see, simply from expressions and body language that the happy feelings had gone. The way Jack and the man stood a distance away from eachother, the skinny one occasionally taking slight steps back, clearly showed they were uncomfortable. They saw Jacks controlled expression be replaced with one of anger and then with one of shock and then with understanding. And suddenly he was hugging the man as well, and leading him towards the hub.

„What the hell?" Gwen said again, completely gobsmacked. „Who are they?"

„The Doctor and Rose Tyler" they heard Ianto whisper and then saw him turn at the sound of the door sliding open.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, guys, here is chapter 6. Thank you to anyone who reviewed...you probably noticed that I updated, even though I didn't get 7 reviews...probably because I am so sucked into this story myself that I can't help but write...even when I am supposed to be studying... Oh wells.**

**:DDD**

Jack led the Doctor and Rose to the small tourist office and let them in. He saw Rose and the Doctor's puzzled looks but they kept quiet.

„This place is fine" he assured them. „I live here."

„What, no Chula ship parked next to Big Ben?" Rose asked, smiling slightly. Jack laughed. Those times seemed so far away, but it was nice to remember them. Being with the Doctor and Rose made him feel carefree again, all the worries, sadness, disappointment and bitterness disappearing for a short while. He was suddenly just a young Time Agent, without the burden of the earth's safety and immortality on his shoulders.

„Naaah, don't expect anyone prettier than you to fall from the sky Rosie" he said and grinned cheekily at her. She laughed and swatted his arm. She was so happy to see him again. She hadn't realised just how very much she had _missed_ him.

„So" said Jack, eyeing the way the Doctor and Rose walked together. They were holding hands and standing closer together than they tended to when he still travelled with them. „Are you a couple now?" he asked.

The Doctor grinned (for the first time since they had seen eachother that evening) and Rose proudly announced „Yep!".

Jack smiled. „About time!" he told them. „God, when I was travelling with you and you were all grumpy and big-eared-„

„OI!" The doctor interrupted, but his eyes were twinkling, his mood now lightened considerably.

„Like I was saying, all grumpy and big eared, the sexual tension between you was almost to much to bear! You could have cut it with a knife! And do you know what was the worst? I couldn't join in!"

The Doctor and Rose simply stared at eachother. Had they been so obvious?

Jack laughed at their suprised expression. „You were _very_ obvious" he told them, as if he had guessed what they were thinking.

„How long has it been Jack?" the Doctor asked quietly after some silence, as they walked down the dark halls. It was a question the Doctor had been meaning to ask since he had finally seen Jack. He knew it had been long, Jack had mentioned centuries, and the expression in his eyes was different. His eyes held pain and sadness...and age. He had seen a lot. He still laughed, winked, grinned and flirted but the Doctor sensed that he was keeping his real emotions buried very deep under the surface. A bit like him then.

Jack expression immediately turned serious. „Over two hundred years" he said quietly, looking at the Doctor and ignoring Rose's gasp of horror. The Doctor nodded. „Thought as much" he said quietly. „Once again, I am so sorry Jack."

The captain nodded. He still wanted to know exactly what happened on Satellite 5, but he had already fully forgiven the Doctor. Maybe because the Doctor was being so sincere in his apology...the fact he was apologising at all had surprised Jack. The Doctor had certainly changed. He was alot more open, cheeky and the pain in his eyes was no longer as pronounced.

Rose was different too, he noted. Her eyes, wide and brown, no longer held the innocence they had had before, she now understood pain and loss. She had seen a alot and had grown wiser. She was no longer a sweet carefree teenager, but defender of the universe. But her bottom was still as excellent.

****DW****

Just before they neared the door to the hub, Jack turned around and let out a deep breath. Time for the truth.

„ Doctor, the place I am going to show you now might shock you or make you angry. Please don't overreact. I promise you, its not what it used to be. Okay? Just bear that in mind".

„What-„ the Doctor started to say, extremely confused, as Jack opened the door and stepped into the wide space. The Doctor and Rose followed him and suddenly gasped. They noticed several things at once. The first thing was the small amount of people standing near the door and staring at them with absoulutely shocked and gobsmacked expressions on their faces. The second was the pterodactyl that swooped from the ceiling. And the third, and perhaps the most important thing was the big sign in the middle of the room.

A sign with big, black, bold letters.

A sign spelling a word that both the Doctor and Rose hated and looked at with contempt and shock.

The sign read **TORCHWOOD**.

The Doctor heard Rose's gasp of shock immeadiately took a step back, pulling Rose to him protectively. The second she was more or less behind him he turned to Jack, who was watching him calmly, probably already having expected his reaction.

But the Doctor didn't care about that right now, he was furious. Jack worked here! This was the organisation that had almost ripped Rose and her mum apart and then, because of it he had almost lost Rose. Because of this organisation Daleks and Cybermen had almost destroyed the world and he had had to stop it.

„You work for _Torchwood_?" he snarled, anger in his eyes. He heard someone say something but Jack put a hand up and stepped forward.

„Its not what you think it is Doctor."

„Then tell me exactly what it is!" the Doctor said, absolutely furious. „I thought, out of all the people, you wouldn't ever take this road and be part of this!"

„This isn't the Torchwood you know!" Jack interrupted. „The old regime was destroyed at Canary Warf! I rebuilt it, I changed it, in _your_ and _Rose's_ honour. We don't kill and terrorise aliens, we help them Doctor! You're not here all the time and someone has to make sure the earth stays safe!"

The Doctor simply shook his head, his expression still cold. Rose stepped forward, keeping her hand in the Doctor's and faced Jack. Her big eyes were sad but there was no hint betrayl in them.

Jack took the silence as encouragement and continued: „Look at my team. It's not hundreds of people occupying a huge building, we're five people who make sure nothing suspicious comes through the rift."

„Do you know what Torchwood did?" The Doctor hissed, but some of the fury was gone.

„We're _Torchwood_ _III_ Doctor, _not_ Torchwood I in London. And yeah, to answer your question I saw the CCTV from Torchwood tower. Trust me, I know exactly what happened. And when Rose nearly fell...I screamed with you, Doctor. And for that one second, I felt the same terror, the same agony and the same anger you did."

The Doctor took a deep breath, but nodded. Rose looked at Jack with wide eyes and opened her mouth to speak. „So it's just five of you, working here because of the rift?"

Jack nodded.„That's all Rosie" he promised her.

Rose nodded simply. „Okay then. Fair enough."

Jack was thrilled that she didn't despise him for this, but now it was time to convince the Doctor. And that might just prove harder.

„Doc? Please tell me you understand?"

The Doctor let out a long breath. „You promise it's different?" he said.

Jack nodded solemmly. He and the Doctor looked at eachother for some time, until finally the Doctor closed his eyes and nodded.

**At least 5 reviews guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, sorry for not updating (to be fair you guys didn't give me 5 reviews, but thats not the reason I didn't update.) The last two weeks have been an exam frenzy, and I didn't touch the laptop at all. But here is the next chappie.  
>Also I want to thank Badwolf 19 for her constructive criticism, it was very much appreciated!And sorry about the quotation marks, they are german, because my laoptop is and I need the german keyboard for school.<strong>

„Jack?" Gwen said, slight jealousy colouring her tone. „Who are they?"

Jack turned to Gwen, realising he had some explaining to do. Before he could say a word however, Ianto pushed forward.

„You're Rose" he said, wonderment colouring his voice. „And you must be the Doctor!"

The Doctor looked surprised. „Have we met? Time travel, you know, all a bit...well ...timey wimey." He offered, with a small smile.

Ianto opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly realised that it might not be best to tell them he had worked for Torchwood I. He partially knew what had happened with the Doctor and Rose and how they had almsot lost eachother, and their reaction clearly told him that they both still resented the old Torchwood for it. He could also see just how much they meant to eachother, and knew Torchwood had almost destroyed that. And after Lisa...well, he resented Torchwood I and Yvonne Hartman himself now.

Ianto smiled. „I've heard a lot about you" he said, deciding this was the safest answer, and nodded towards Jack. Gwen stared.

„Why does only Ianto know?" she asked suspiciously.

Jack sighed. He had noticed Gwen had a thing for him, but she had a boyfriend, and although sex was always appreciated, he didn't want to ruin her relationship and Rhys's happiness (even though Rhys was a bit thick, he had to admit). And he was in a relationship with Ianto, even if they hadn't told the others yet.

"Yeah, good point Jack, I think you have some explaining to do." Owen supplied.

Jack nodded. He had never opened up to his team (except occasionally Ianto) about his past. Only Ianto knew why Torchwood had gone into lockdown when there was obviously an alien in Cardiff, building a suspicious looking nuclear power plant. They had wanted to investigate it, but Jack had said no, absolutely not. And then suddenly a lockdownin the Hub. Jack had remained in his office all day, watching CCTV, and only coming back occasionally, with a smile on his face, but acute pain in his eyes.

Of course, Jack never thought his past (or some of it) would come catching up to him like this. Not that it was a bad thing, it just meant more explaining.

He turned to the Doctor. "I suppose I should introduce my team." He said and gestured to Owen. "This is Owen Harper".

The thin man with the dark brown eyes smiled, and then winked at Rose. "Doctor Owen Harper actually" he told Jack in some irritation, and Jack rolled his eyes. Rose simply laughed.

"Nice to meet you" she said with her gorgeous smile and extended her hand. "I'm Rose Tyler".

"And I'm THE Doctor", the Doctor butted in. He saw the way Owen looked at Rose, held her hand for a second too long, and didn't like it. Although he hated admitting it, the emotion building up in him right now was jealousy, even though Time Lords were supposed to be superior and all that rubbish.

"What do you mean, the Doctor?" Owen asked. He saw the protective look in his eyes when he looked at Rose, and it was fairly clear that Rose was a no go zone…although that's what made it fun. But there was something in the man's eyes that made him pause, and be just a little more cautious. A storm was brewing in the man's eyes, hidden just beneath the surface.

"That's my name. The Doctor".

"What, people call you the Doctor?" Owen persisted. Rose simply laughed.

"That's exactly what I said" she told Owen, smiling.

"Doctor who?" Gwen interrupted.

Jack, Rose and the Doctor laughed this time. The rest of the team watched them in fascination. The way the three were so synchronised, the same expression on their faces. The way they stood together suggested that they knew each other very well, and were very comfortable in each other's presence. And their eyes. Their eyes held the same pain, but also sparkling happiness. And age. Rose looked barely 20, but her eyes showed she had seen a lot. And the man beside her, the Doctor, as he asked him to call him, looked about 35. But his eyes made him look centuries old. Pain, love, wisdom, fear, rage and happiness were all mixed in deep brown pools of chocolate. The expression in his eyes was quite similar to Jack's.

"Just the Doctor" he said smoothly, ignoring Jack and Rose's giggles. Instead he smiled brightly as he saw the Asian woman standing next to Owen.

Oh she was brilliant. He had met her before of course, and she had been good then, but now here she was, defending the earth…or Cardiff at least.

"This here is our computer genius, Toshiko Sato". Jack told Rose and the Doctor.

"Computer genius" The Doctor said with a grin, his unease from before fading. He realised that this wasn't Torchwood. And he now felt okay around Jack as well.

"Last time I saw you, you were a medic, Toshiko Sato."

She looked very surprised, and looked hard at the Doctor, wondering if she had seen him before. But she had no clue. "We've met?" she asked, feeling slightly shocked. He nodded.

"Space pig. The one you thought was dead."

Rose looked surprised. "When was that?" she asked with interest.

"Downing Street" the Doctor answered with a smile. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not swanning off to see what's going on, I want breathing space" she mimicked in his northern accent.

The Doctor smiled and rolled his eyes. "I apologised for that already."

"Yeah, you did" Rose said affectionately, stepping closer to him. For a second the two simply smiled at each other, a private, sweet moment between them. Tosh didn't even dare interrupt to voice her disbelief.

"How do you know that?" she asked, shocked, when the couple turned their attention back on the others. " Were you disguised or hidden or something?"

"Me? No!" The Doctor said. He looked at Toshiko. How could she for-"Ahhh!" he burst out. "Regeneration. Of course!"

"I looked different back then" he told Tosh. "Sounded different too, actually. Northern accent, leather jacket-"

"Big ears, sarcastic and grumpy" Jack added.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Tosh gasped.

"That was you?" she questioned, shocked.

"Yup!" the Doctor said, popping the p.

"But how can you change your appearance like that?" Owen asked, incredulous. "Plastic surgery?"

The Doctor scoffed. "You're a medic at _Torchwood _and that's the best you can come up with? Regeneration is a perfectly fine process, thank you very much, not at all like plastic surgery that you apes thought of!"

Rose smiled. "Stupid ape, remember?" She told him, tongue poking out between her teeth. "And you're being rude."

"That's me" The Doctor answered and smiled at Rose. "And you're not a stupid ape, you're brilliant."

"Wait a second, stupid apes?" Gwen interrupted. "Does that mean-"

"Yeah, I am an alien" the Doctor grinned. The looks on Owen's, Tosh's and Gwen's faces were priceless.

**Okey-Dokey, another chapter done. Hope you liked it.**

**XD**


	8. Chapter 8

"Alien?" Gwen asked disbelievingly.

"Yep!" Jack said. Probably one of the sexiest aliens I've ever met. And I've met a lot of sexy aliens" he told Gwen with a wink. Gwen tried to suppress the jealousy she felt. She had Rhys of course, but something about Jack just fascinated her, and she had to admit that she was competing for his attention a lot. Jack generally flirted back, but after a while Gwen realised he did that with everybody. But the way he spoke with these two strangers was different. He flirted with them, but it was all so natural. Gwen knew that Jack loved everybody close to him, like the Torchwood team, but the way he looked at these two people…well, it seemed their friendship surpassed love. Jack looked at them with such happiness in his eyes, but there was respect too. And Jack barely looked at anybody like that.

The Doctor simply rolled his eyes, while Rose laughed. Then she turned to Gwen. "Are you from an old Cardiff family?" she asked with interest.

Gwen looked surprised. "All the way back to the 18 hundreds, yeah. Why?"

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and grinned. The Doctor whispered something to Rose, who nodded. "You look a lot like your great, great, great…etc. Aunt Gwyneth, Gwen." He said.

"And you seem to take after her too" Rose added with a smile, ignoring Gwen's surprised expression. "Protecting Cardiff because of the rift. Your aunt saved the world, by giving her life to close the rift, because these ghost- like creatures wanted to cross over and take over earth".

"Though good old Charles Dickens helped there as well" the Doctor supplied with a grin.

Gwen's eyes were wide. "You can't have met Dickens!" she said. "You're barely what? 20? And you, you can't be older than 35."

"Well, I can assure you that I am a lot older than 35. And, like I told you, I am an alien. And I travel through time and space."

Rose grinned. "And I'm the sidekick who keeps wandering off. And I stop him from being too rude".

"But wait a second!" Owen interrupted. "How the bloody hell can you travel through time and space?"

"Simple" the Doctor commented. "I'm a Time Lord and have a spaceship designed for it"

"I used to travel with him and Rose" Jack suddenly said. The team stared at him. This was one of the first times Jack had free willingly talked about his past.

"Remember that day that Torchwood went into Lockdown, and you all protested, because there was an alien loose?" Jack asked his team.

The Torchwood team nodded.

"Well, I issued the lockdown, because we couldn't interfere. I would have met a younger version of myself, the one that was travelling with them."

Gwen gasped. "You mean the whole time you were down here-?"

"I was also up there?" Jack supplied and nodded his head. "Yeah".

Jack then turned to his two friends. "Anyway, I think it is about time we talked" he said.

"In private" he added quickly, seeing the hopeful looks on his team's faces.

Toshiko nodded, smiled at Rose and the Doctor and went back to her computer station. Ianto grinned at Jack, knowing how important this talk was to him. Then he turned to Rose and The Doctor. "Would you like some coffee?" he asked politely. He was still slightly in awe of these two strangers. Rose smiled sheepishly. "Is it possible for me to have some tea?" she asked. "I'm not much of a coffee drinker."

The Doctor nodded, and said he would also prefer tea. Ianto smiled and went off to prepare the beverages.

Owen remained slightly longer, but realised he ought to go too. He winked saucily at Rose and went to his lab. Gwen was the most hesitant. She still had no idea who exactly these strangers were, and was quite jealous of them. But in the end she also went back to her table, desperately wishing Jack had CCTV in his office so that she could watch what was going on.

"Have you told your team anything about yourself Jack?" Rose asked as he took them upstairs to his office. She had noticed that the team was extremely curious about them, and that they didn't seem to know much about Jack.

Jack shook his head. "Not much, no"

"You should open up to them" Rose told him. "They seem like good people Jack. They trust you, but they might trust you more if you tell them about yourself"

Jack nodded.

"I wonder why Ianto was so amazed to see us?" the Doctor wondered aloud.

Jack smiled. "He used to work at canary Warf. He was a junior researcher for them. And he caught that pterodactyl you saw." he said. Beside him, he felt the Doctor stiffen slightly.

"Oh come on, Doc, he wasn't like that. And he hates Torchwood I as well now; his wife was partially converted and died. The reason he is so…amazed, as you put it, to see you is because he knows about you. But trust me; he doesn't see you in a negative light at all."

The Doctor nodded sighing.

"And I've told him about some of our travels together, so he is the only one here with a good idea of who you are."

Rose smiled. "Look at that. My Jack all settled down".

Jack laughed and opened the door to his office. "Now" he said when The Doctor and Rose were sitting down. "Tell me about Satellite 5".

**Sorry if everyone was a bit OOC in this chapter, I wrote it quickly, plus I am kind of suffering from writers block. Also, sorry for any Gwen bashing. I don't watch Torchwood that much, so its hard to get the torchwood team in character. But I have nothing against Gwen at all, except I think she is quite stupid for cheating on Rhys with two co-workers. Anyway, I wanted to show her fascination with Jack and her jealousy a bit. Sorry if I offended anyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor took a deep breath and sorted through the memories in his mind wondering where he should start.

"You said you sent Rose away?" Jack prompted

Rose nodded. "Yes he did." She shook her head. "Stupid Time lord. You should have known I would come back."

The Doctor smiled at Rose affectionately. "Jeopardy friendly, this one"

"I'm guessing you didn't go willingly" Jack said to Rose, with a slight smile.

Rose shook her head. "Of course not. He tricked me into going into the TARDIS and then locked the doors and made her go back to London, my time. And there she just shut down."

Jack glared at the Doctor.

"What!" he protested. "Sending her home, at least I knew she was safe. If she had stayed with me, the Daleks would have gotten her. "

"Fair enough" Jack said. "But if the TARDIS shut down, then how did you come back?"

"I looked into the heart of the TARDIS." Rose said, her voice sounding somewhat distant. "After Margaret the Slitheen, it was the only thing I could think of doing. Mum and Mickey helped me."

"Wow, look at that, Mickey the idiot, helping save the world." Jack said.

Rose shot him a look. "Don't be mean Jack" she said, and her tone wasn't light, it was deadly serious.

Jack nodded, and wondered why Rose was suddenly standing up for him so much.

"Anyway" the Doctor continued. "Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex. All of it."

Jack blanched.

"She could see all of time and space, everything. I'm surprised it didn't kill her straightaway. But she wasn't Rose anymore, or not properly anyway. She became the Bad Wolf."

"Those were the words you kept seeing, right?" Jack asked. "The ones you said seemed to be following you through time and space".

Rose nodded. "Because I had the time Vortex running through my head, I could see all the times where those words were needed. So I scattered them all over time and space. And then I killed all the Daleks, made their atoms divide"

"Seriously?" Jack asked in awe. You managed to kill all those Daleks?"

Rose nodded, but her face quickly grew sad. "But because I had all that power in me, I brought you back to life. I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't, I just hated seeing you dead. I had no idea I would be bringing you back for ever. I'm so sorry Jack."

Jack saw the lone tear that was making its way down Rose's cheek and wiped it away, pulling Rose into a tight hug. "I don't blame you Rose. Honestly I don't."

Rose nodded, still not completely convinced, but let it go for the moment.

"Anyway, that's about it, I guess" the Doctor said. "I absorbed the time vortex from Rose by kissing her, but regenerated after that."

Jack nodded. "Well, I suppose that makes sense" he said. "So, Doctor, I know you probably just came to Cardiff to refuel, but how about you stay for a few days? I spent so long looking for you, I wanna catch up. Plus, now that you're a couple, do you mind if I join in the fun?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The Doctor made a choking sound, while Rose playfully swatted Jack's arm.

"Stop it!" they both said at the same time.

"Just a suggestion" Jack grinned.

"Make any more suggestions like that, and I and Rose will be back in the Vortex faster than you can blink!" The Doctor threatened.

"What, with your piloting skills?" Jack scoffed. "I won't be surprised if you end up in my bedroom instead!"

"Jack!" the Doctor cried, exasperated.

Jack grinned wickedly. "Just kidding!" he laughed. "Seriously though Rosie, if you ever consider it, let me know" he said in a stage whisper.

Rose simply rolled her eyes, but hugged Jack. "I missed you" she whispered to him. "There was the response I was looking for" Jack said gleefully, but returned the hug and said in a softer tone: "I missed you too Rose."

"Anyway" Rose said as she withdrew from the hug. "Tell us about you. You said it's been centuries".

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I came running on Satellite 5 just as the TARDIS was dematerialising. Luckily I had my vortex manipulator with me, and decided to station myself in 21st century London at the rift, because you would most likely visit that time period to refuel. Anyway, I got the timing a bit wrong and ended up at the end of the 19th century instead. Torchwood captured me and held me as prisoner, but I convinced them that I could do some freelance work for them." He grinned at the Doctor. "Do you know how busy I was, keeping them away from you two? I had no idea how much trouble you caused in those centuries!"

The Doctor looked at Jack seriously. "Thank you" he said, and he meant it. Jack nodded.

"Anyway, I got Torchwood III at the beginning of the 21st century. I found my own team mates. Gwen came the last, she was a police officer, and stumbled on our organisation. She was good, so I asked her to join."

There was a knock at the door and Ianto came in, carrying a cup of coffee and two cups of tea. "Thanks Ianto" Rose said and took a sip. "Lovely, just how I like it." She grinned at him.

Ianto smiled slightly and left Jack's office.

"So" Jack said. "Tell me about how you two became a couple."

The Doctor and Rose just looked at each other.

**Please review, reviews are inspiration!**


	10. Chapter 10

Rose fell into bed that night, completely and utterly exhausted. She, the Doctor and Jack had gone for dinner at the same restaurant they had been all those years ago together, and Jack laughed and told Rose another story about being naked. Halfway through Gwen and Rhys had somehow shown up (but Gwen swore it was an accidental meeting, although no one except Rhys believed her.) The atmosphere was a little strained after that, especially since Jack did not talk about his past and personal life with the members of his team. So Gwen started talking with Jack while Rose chatted with Rhys, explaining she was an old friend of Jack's but that she had only met Gwen today.

Jack had decided to cut their visit short, and suggested they walk through town and let Gwen and Rhys enjoy their date. Gwen looked slightly crestfallen at this, and Rose's suspicions were confirmed, Gwen had quite a big crush on Jack.

Rose didn't mind that their visit was cut short though, she had been feeling rather sick lately, and felt that if she ate anything, she would throw up. Walking through Cardiff was a good solution; at least she could get some fresh air.

No however, lying in hers and the Doctor's bed, she was feeling sick again. Her stomach churned, and she felt quite dizzy. She decided to get up and get a wet cloth to put on her head. The second she wasn't lying down however, she lost her balance and the whole world was suddenly lying on an axis. The TARDIS seemed to be playing a cruel trick on her, she seemed to have switched the room so that Rose was now looking up at the ceiling. Not to mention there was a pain in her head.

She heard the door open and hurried footsteps near her. And then the Doctor's voice.

Oh! It all made sense now! She must have lost her balance and fallen over. She cursed her brain for being so incredibly slow.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked, sounding extremely anxious.

Rose blinked. "Yeah, fine. Just got a bit dizzy and lost my balance I suppose."

The Doctor nodded, and placed his hand on her forehead. "Well you don't have fever" he said.

Rose nodded. "I guess it's just from all the excitement today. "

"Okay. Do you want me to get you a wet cloth?"

"Yes please" Rose said relieved and closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over. The last thing she remembered was the Doctor gently stroking her cheek and the comfortable coolness on her forehead.

.

.

.

Rose was awoken in the morning with a sharp pain in her stomach. She quickly got up and rushed to the toilet. The Doctor found her there a while later, leaning over the toilet bowl. He rushed in and held her hair until she finished. "Thanks" she told him, her throat dry and cracked.

The Doctor smiled. "Do you want me to give you some pills or something? You seem to have gotten a pretty bad virus."

Rose shook her head. "Nahh. I'll just go back to bed for a bit and I'll be as right as rain."

The Doctor nodded and helped Rose get back to bed. "Okay. I'll come and wake you up in an hour or so?"

Rose nodded and closed her eyes.

She got up later feeling absolutely fine, ready to enjoy a day of alien hunting with Jack.

.

.

.

Her morning sickness and dizziness continued for about three more days, but Rose wasn't too worried. She was fairly sure it was just a bug of some sort, and seeing that she didn't have fever or a cough. The Doctor was a little more protective, but even he didn't think much of it. Owen had offered to check her out, but she had refused, telling him it was fine.

Now however, she got up in the morning and the pain was just as sharp as before, if not worse. She rushed to the toilet again, and shut the door quickly. The second she finished she leaned against the bathtub, resting her cheek against the cool tiles and groaned slightly. She felt sick and dizzy.

She stayed like that for a bit, taking deep breaths and occasionally little sips of water from the tap. Finally she got up, ready to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Then she noticed the calendar on the wall.

Rose had told the Doctor that she needed that calendar; it was the only way for her to keep track of her periods in a time ship. She had learned to depend on that calendar.

But now it seemed as if the numbers and dates on it were deceiving her. So much time couldn't possibly have passed.

The calendar just hung there, mockingly. Rose's hand instantly fell to her stomach.

Her periods had never been exact, they had always been irregular. Sometimes they came two weeks early, sometimes two weeks late. But strangely her periods had become quite regular on the TARDIS, almost like the ship wanted to make it easier for her. But she was late. Very, very late.

Had so many days passed already? She had been having so much fun that she hadn't cared about the calendar at all and meeting Jack had made the time fly.

She sank to the floor in absolute shock, still cradling her stomach. Slowly her mind started adding things up. Morning sickness. Headaches. Dizziness. Sleeping a lot.

She closed her eyes, almost hyperventilating.

Could a human even conceive a child with a Time Lord? The question had somehow never arisen before, and Rose wondered how she could never have asked it. But seeing the Doctor had never mentioned to her that she could get pregnant while she was with him like that, she had assumed it was impossible. Now however, she wasn't so sure.

Supposing she was pregnant (all the signs seemed to pointing to it), would the Doctor even want a child? He had mentioned that he had been a father before, and Rose knew he had lost his children in the Time war. He never talked about them, just like he never talked about any previous companions. It caused him too much pain.

Having a child would turn the life they led upside down. She knew the Doctor hated domestic, and having a child was probably too much for him. Having a child meant so much responsibility. They couldn't put themselves in life and death situations anymore, not while Rose was pregnant, nor after. They would have to feed the child, change nappies, teach it, and take care of it. Having a child meant settling down, something the Doctor didn't want.

And what about her? Did she even want the child? She didn't want to make the Doctor angry and upset. But could she imagine carrying a child around for nine months? (she _assumed_ it was nine months. She had no idea what it was like with Time Lords). They couldn't explore the universe anymore; they would have stay somewhere until the child grew up. She felt tears making their way down her face, and she had to stop herself from panicking. This couldn't be happening!

.

.

.

The Doctor rolled over in bed only to find Rose gone, and the lights in the bathroom on. He sighed to himself, slightly worried. This virus hadn't seemed serious at first, but Rose had been sick for almost a week now. The TARDIS regulated the air, and there was no way that Rose could have picked up a virus like this. He stood up sleepily and put a dressing gown over his almost naked body. He saw that Rose's dressing gown was still on her bed, and so he picked it up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Rose, can I come in?"

No answer.

He knocked again, louder this time. He couldn't hear any sound from the bathroom, and that scared him. Rose throwing up and not being able to hear him made sense, but the fact that everything was quiet and she wasn't answering unnerved him. Maybe she had fallen unconscious again.

With this thought in mind he pushed open the bathroom door.

Rose sat still, she wasn't unconscious, she was sitting up and her eyes were open. She seemed to be shivering and there were tears making their way down her face.

The Doctor ran to Rose and got down beside her. Before she could blink, she was in his arms, and he was wiping her tears away. But she barely registered him.

The Doctor was shocked when she didn't react, she didn't even face him. He was now seriously concerned for her well-being.

He noticed she was shivering and he slipped her robe around her gently.

"Please Rose, tell me what's wrong" he asked her urgently. Rose sniffed.

"I think…" she began, but didn't continue.

He stroked her cheek gently and waited for her to continue.

"I'm late" she managed to say after a while, pointing at the calendar. "And I've been having morning sickness, and feeling dizzy all the time, and sleeping a lot and" she broke off, tears sliding down her cheek at a fast pace.

The Doctor could only stare in shock as his mind pieced everything together.

**Thank you for reading. I won't update until I have at least 34 reviews.**

**So please review, I really appreciate the feedback! It inspires me to write.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you thank you thank you so very very much for all the lovely reviews!**

"_Please Rose, tell me what's wrong" he asked her urgently. Rose niffed._

"_I think…" she began, but didn't continue._

_He stroked her cheek gently and waited for her to continue._

"_I'm late" she managed to say after a while, pointing at the calendar. "And I've been having morning sickness, and feeling dizzy all the time, and sleeping a lot and" she broke off, tears sliding down her cheek at a fast pace._

_The Doctor could only stare in shock as his mind pieced everything together._

The Doctor couldn't move, he couldn't even speak. His whole body seemed to have gone completely numb. Was Rose honestly saying that she was _pregnant?_

A pregnancy meant a child. He swallowed. Could he really go through all that again? He had had children on Galifrey, he had even been married. And he had failed in both, running away, deserting his children and his wife on Galifrey. He had gone back to check on them occasionally, making sure they were alright, but he was never around for long. He couldn't stand being grounded in one place all the time, living with a wife whose marriage to him had been arranged by the Time Lord President and with children he didn't necessarily want. He loved them, of course, they were his, but he hadn't been ready for them. He had become a father and married the second he left the academy and he was young and wanted to explore, not to settle down.

He had come back to Galifrey when he found out his daughter had had children and visited them occasionally. He loved his daughter's youngest child, a bright, intelligent girl with big brown eyes, little Susan. He had taken her with him on his travels, but he had lost her too.

So what did this say about his parenting skills?

But then again, this was _Rose._ His gorgeous, beautiful little pink and yellow human that he loved to bits. And if this was his child, then he wanted it. With her. If she wanted to settle down, live a domestic life, then he would do it for her.

He let out a slow breath, blinking, his body starting to function again. It wasn't until his brain kicked in that he realised it was impossible.

A human couldn't possibly conceive a child with a Time Lord.

Rose meanwhile, was sitting in the same posture she had been when the Doctor had come in, still frozen. All she could think about was the growing child in her womb. Gradually however, she realised that the Doctor was still completely frozen. She closed her eyes, more tears spilling over. He didn't want this baby.

She sat like that, tears still coming down her face, hand still cradling her stomach. His silence and the frown on his face terrified her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the Doctor finally spoke up.

"_Rose_" his voice was pained, and it seemed to take him a lot of effort to get the word out. She turned around to face him.

"Rose, a Time Lord can't conceive a child with a Time Lord. It's impossible."

Rose felt like someone had punched her, she was shocked. But all the signs were pointing towards a pregnancy, weren't they?

"I'm going to need to check you out in the infirmary" the Doctor said quietly, anguished hope in his eyes. The more he thought about it, the more he decided he wanted a child with Rose. But if it was impossible, then he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Without a word he picked her up, and carried her to the med bay, which the TARDIS conveniently put at the end of the hall. He set her down on the bed without a word, his face blank. He went over to some equipment and sorted through it.

His silence terrified Rose more than anything else. She was used to see him jumping around, erratic, a huge smile on his face and that manic gleam in his eyes. It was all missing now. He was just still, moving around like a robot.

He walked up to her and waved an instrument over her abdomen several times. After a while the scanner beeped.

The Doctor couldn't believe his eyes. Rose was pregnant, and already about a month along. But that was impossible. Completely impossible.

"How?" he managed to whisper, utterly shocked.

He looked at Rose, who was still lying down on the bed, tear tracks on her cheeks. "You're pregnant" he told her shakily. He didn't stay around and watch her reaction, instead he looked at the results the scanner was showing him and busied himself trying to find an answer. He couldn't face Rose right now and he couldn't get his hopes up.

And there was another problem. If there was the tiniest chance that Rose was pregnant with his child, then what would the pregnancy be like? He knew the basic facts about human and Time Lord pregnancies, but if they were somehow combined? What if Rose got very ill or possibly even died because of it?

And if it was his child, then that would kill him. Already Rose had a limited life span, he didn't even want to think about how short. Someday he would lose her, like he had lost everyone in his life. And if this child was part human…he didn't even want to think about it. He wanted a child with Rose but he couldn't stand to lose it along with Rose while he lived on, alone, always alone. He busied himself with the scanner, deciding that that was currently the safest option.

Rose was barely registering the Doctor; she was trying to figure out how she could be pregnant if he said it was impossible. The scanner confirmed she was pregnant, but she hadn't been with anyone other than the Doctor since Mickey. She went through all the travels together in her head, wondering if she had picked up some sort of alien pregnancy. They had visited Clom, gone to a tiny little holiday planet for a while and saved a few civilisations. Then they had gone to Jackie's when that whole ordeal with Jimmy had happened, and then they had visited a planet called Jayas, where-

Rose felt her blood run cold. Visiting Jackie. That had been almost exactly a month ago. And that was when Jimmy had raped her.

Rose wanted to scream as realisation came. Jimmy hadn't used a condom. A pregnancy between a Time Lord and a human was impossible. But a pregnancy between to humans was very possible.

Rose started to shake, her bottom lip trembled and she was now truly staring to hyperventilate. She didn't want Jimmy's baby. The man had abused her for so long and she at last thought she was free of him. But now she was carrying a piece of him around in her. His child. Finally, Rose began to cry in earnest.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update in the chapters for this story. I started 9****th**** grade just after I made my fan fiction profile, and I had no idea that 9****th**** grade meant writing tests every second day for four weeks straight. Also I have been working on my other story, New Beginnings, a lot as well, and have kind of been ignoring this one.**

**Sorry about this, but this chappie is really short. Generally, I try to make my chapters have at least one thousand words, but this one is shorter. Next chapter should be up soon, hopefully, and if not then possibly next weekend… Can't promise anything though, we have holidays and I am going to Budapest. :)**

_The scanner confirmed she was pregnant, but she hadn't been with anyone since the Doctor since Mickey. She went through all the travels together in her head, wondering if she had picked up some sort of alien pregnancy. They had visited Clom, gone to a tiny little holiday planet for a while and saved a few civilisations. Then they had gone to Jackie's when that whole ordeal with Jimmy had happened, and then they had visited a planet called Jayas, where-_

_Rose felt her blood run cold. Visiting Jackie. That had been almost exactly a month ago. And that was when Jimmy had raped her._

_Rose wanted to scream as realisation came. Jimmy hadn't used a condom. A pregnancy between a Time Lord and a human was impossible. But a pregnancy between to humans was very possible._

_Rose started to shake, her bottom lip trembled and she was now truly staring to hyperventilate. She didn't want Jimmy's baby. The man had abused her for so long and she at last thought she was free of him. But now she was carrying a piece of him around in her. His child. Rose began to cry in earnest._

The Doctor whirled around as he heard Rose begin to cry, in loud and uncontrolled sobs. He dropped the scanner and was at her side in an instant, trying to figure out what was wrong. He already felt extremely guilty, he should have been comforting Rose instead of distracting himself with test results. He put his arm around her, and wiped the tears from my face. After a while she spoke up.

"He raped me" she said shakily. "He never used contraception."

It took the Doctor a while to figure out what she meant. Like Rose had done before, he went through the last two months in his head, and when he remembered Rose's reunion and visiting Jackie his blood turned to ice.

Jimmy.

He had hated the bastard before.

But now he could easily have killed him.

Hadn't Jimmy brought enough misery to their lives already? Rose was still plagued by the nightmares he caused her; the Doctor would wake up and find her shaking beside her. But now he had impregnated her with his child.

She would always have to carry a bit of him around with her.

But if it wasn't his child, did that mean that she would stop travelling with him? She would need support that the Doctor might not be able to offer her, and would probably want to go home. And stay there. Possibly for good. The Doctor really didn't want that. But if he wasn't sure he could bring himself to love a child that was half Jimmy's.

He shook his head, seeing that Rose was still crying and instead gave her his attention. She needed more comfort than he did now. He sat next to her on the examination table, and seated her in his lap, putting his arms around her, stroking her hair and wiping away her tears. She barely noticed.

She was numb and shaking. It being Jimmy's baby complicated thing _so much_. She was certain that the Doctor wouldn't want this baby, he hated Jimmy. How would he feel now that she gave birth to Jimmy's child…unless. No. Rose shut her eyes, trying to make the thought of abortion go away. She had always been against abortion before, and this baby was completely innocent and didn't deserve to die. It couldn't help that its father was a cruel rapist.

"I am going to ask the TARDIS to initiate a full scan okay?" The Doctor said after a while, hoping that Rose would hear him. She still hadn't responded to him.

"That includes the gender, how healthy it is and the like." He added, slightly more loudly, seeing Rose still hadn't responded in any way. He was surprised he could speak. He felt numb and frozen.

Rose nodded numbly. She could barely make out what the Doctor was saying; there was a huge roaring in her ears. She still cared about this baby, but she was shocked at the fact that she was no permanently going to have a piece of Jimmy with her.

The Doctor took a deep breath and asked the TARDIS to initiate a full scan.

The TARDIS scanned Rose without her noticing it and the results showed up on the scanner on the bedside table. The Doctor felt his throat constrict as he picked it up and read the results.

He was numb. He couldn't even move.

Rose sat in his arms, tears still running.

.

.

.

The scanner beeped again, but the Doctor ignored it again, still utterly overwhelmed by the results.

This confirmed it.

Rose was pregnant.

And the child was half Time Lord.

It was his.

The Doctor could have cried with happiness.

.

.

.

**Thank you for reading and please review :DD**


End file.
